The Key
by Unlucky-angel13
Summary: Instead of holding the key to L's heart Light holds the key to his handcuffs...what will he use it for? Please R&R. Don't Flame. Lemon is up! Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, no matter how much I would love to, do not own Death Note.**

**This fic is dedicated to Trisha (Our groups Light) and Screamingbloodymurder(Our groups L) for giving me the fic idea, and then getting me to stop procrastinating and writing it as well as reading it over before I post it. Also a to our groups Beyond Birthday for him giving me some good ideas to slip in here.**

**Enjoy!**

**'Thinking'**

**"Talking"**

**The Key **

Light knew someone would be keeping an eye on him when he was taken back to the hotel, but this was a bit overboard. Ryuzaki saw no problem in being handcuffed to him, but for all Light knew he was gay or bisexual. Light had no problem with that though, after all he was bi too. The only problem would be the fact that he would be chained to L 24/7 wich would undoubtably lead to a bit of a problem.

' I hope that when we take a shower I don't get hard when I see him naked...oh crap.' The moment that picture came to his mind his pants started feeling a little tighter. ' Ok think of things that turn you off...Misa at that time of the month...Misa randomly glomping you...Ryuzaki in a thong...NO! Ok Light try again...' Light kept trying to think of things to get rid of his problem, but everytime he tried thoughts of Ryuzaki would come along and bring his problem back. All he could do was hope Ryuzaki wouldn't notice.

"Is there something wrong Light?"

"I-I'm fine..."

"You don't sound fine. Did you want a peice of cake?" Ryuzaki asked as he held an uneaten peice of cake towards Light.

'And it is that naive, childlike, innocent behavior that makes me want to take him. No, stop thinking about doing bad things with Ryuzaki!' Light inwardly shouted at himself.

"I'm not hungry Ryuzaki." He said as he pushed the cake away. Ryuzaki took the cake and sighed thinking a little more. Then he saw what was wrong with Light.

"Light do you need to go to the bathroom?" Light looked at Ryuzaki, and noticed Ryuzaki was staring at the bulge in his pants.

"Yes, if it isn't to much trouble..." Ryuzaki stood up and walked him to the bathroom.

As soon as Light got to the bathroom he shut the door in L's face. He knew he couldn't reach the shower, so he solved his problem the only other way.

* * *

On the other side of the door Ryuzaki's mind was trying to figure out what casued Light to develop his problem. It could have been horomones, or that thoughts that were extremely perverted repetidly crossed his mind, but why would Light be thinking of Misa like that right now?

"Ryuzaki..." He heard Light moan slightly. Hearing that caused him to freeze. That ment that Light was probably bisexual, why else would he date so many girls yet masturbate thinking about him? H eaited about five more minutes for the moans and whispers of his alias to stop. As soon as the door opened he asked

"Why were you moaning my name?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone. Not Misa, not my dad, anyone in the task force, Watari, or anyone else you know or ever meet." Ryuzaki nodded, Light sighed and continued "I'm offically straight, but I'm secretly bi."(Thank you BB for that line!)

"Oh...ok."

"That's it? Ok? You aren't going to freak out?"

"Why would I? I'm gay after all." Light froze, then lifted his chained wrist, seeing the chain in a whole new way. He then stared at Ryuzaki.

L was fairly certain of what Light was thinking and blurted out,

"I'm not going to rape you if that's what you're worried about." He then pulled out a hadcuff key form his pocket. "But if at any time you are worried about that you can use that key to unchain yourself, unfortunately I will have to raise the percentage of you being Kira if that ever happens." He handed Light the key.

"So instead of holding the key to your heart I have the key to your handcuffs? This will make things much more interesting." He said smirking. 'Oh the things I could do with him with these handcuffs...'

* * *

**Oh I made Light such a perv! XD I will post the lemon in the second chapter later tonight hopefully before midnight. **

**I hope you enjoyed this. Yet again I thank Trisha, because if it wern't for her and her handcuffs I probably wouldn't have gotten the idea for this fic. Please R&R but no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Lemon

**Part two is here! It would have been up sooner but I went trick or treating with my friends, so here it is. HAPPY BIRTHDAY L!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Death note, if I did there would be more yaoi in it, and L would have lived! **

**'Thinking'**

**"Speaking"**

* * *

****

The Lemon

Halloween was quickly approching, and Light noticed that everyday it got closer the more depressed L got. As they got ready for bed Light said,

"Ryuzaki stop being such a sad sack! It's almost Halloween, so stop being so depressed and cheer up! I mean, think of all the free candy!"**(A/N Light sounds very excited about Halloween. Have we endered an alternate reality?... Back to the yaoi) **Ryuzaki didn't say anything to Light. "Ok that's it! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's-"

"No, Something is wron you are acting so different than normal so tell me what is the problem."

"Why are you pretending to care?"

"I'm not pretending to! You're my friend Ryzaki and I want to know what's bothering you."** (Is he telling the truth or just playing with L's emotions? You decide...)**

"It's almost my birthday." Ryuzaki simply stated.

"So...you're depressed because..."

"Because I know I won't be getting the thing I want the most."

"I'm sure Watari will get it for you...unless it's to arrest Kira...that may take a while."

"It's not to arrest Kira, what I want you can't buy." They climbed into bed, but just before Ryuzaki drifted off to sleep he heard Light ask,

"What is it that you want?"

"You..." Ryuzaki yawned. Light had another reason he couldn't wait for Halloween, and a good reason to use the handcuff key.

* * *

Halloween night finally arrived and Misa wanted to go trick or treating with L and Light. Misa was dressed as a nurse, Light was a police officer and L just didn't feel like dressing up.

"Ryuzaki you are such a party pooper! Why aren't you dressed up!?!" Misa whined.

"I am in a costume."

"Oh yeah, as what?"

"I am being arrested." He simply said holding up the chain. **(Thats what I was going to be, but my handcuffs broke. I just borrowed our Ryuk's cat ears and made a quick loveless costume.)**

"That's not a costume!"

"Misa! If he wants to be arrested let him be arrested! Just shut up and let's go already!" Light shouted getting annoyed at the other twos arguement.

* * *

They wound up having a great time, until there was an incident with L, a few pranksters, and three bottles of ketchup.

"Ryuzaki how was I suppose to know that if we went that way you were going to get caught in a ketchup crossfire?"

"Light just shut up and stay put." Ryuzaki growled dragging the other into the bathroom, and chaining him to the sink.

"This is so unfair..." Light muttered as Ryuzaki stripped and got in the shower.

'If you want him just take him...No! It's his birthday let him choose if he wants to give or take.' The battle in Light's mind raged on as he took the handcuff key out of his sleeve. He unchained the sink and quietly slipped into his and L's bedroom.

As soon as he was done in the shower he opened the door, only to find Light wasn'twhere he left him. He quickly grabbed his towel and opened the door to the bedroom and said, "Light you have just caused your chance of being Kira to rise..."

Then he saw Light, absolutly naked, handcuffed to the bed. Seeing this the only thoughts going through Ryuzaki's mind were 'Whe the hell is going on, and where did Light find a cock ring, and a vibrator?' The ring was arround Light's erect penis, and the vibrator was inside Light, stretching him.

"Light what are you doing?"

"You said you wanted me, so I'm granting that wish..." Light paused to let out a moan."Y-you have a choice in all of this, you can be top, bottom, or just leave me like this all night...Please choose one of the first two!" Ryuzaki licked his lips, looking at Light like a peice of delicious cake.

"Are you sure you want this Light?"

"Would I have chained myself up, and gotten myself like this if I didn't?"

"No I suppose not..." Ryuzaki dropped his towel, and climbed onto the bed. "Just make sure you don't regret this."

"I won't so just stop talking and let's do this already!" Ryuzaki, grabbed Light's chin and began to viciously kiss him. One hand reached down to Light's thigh and began to message it. Light moaned into the kiss, and tried to move his body to get Ryuzaki's hand onto his cock. Ryuzaki broke the kiss and whispered,

"I don't think so Light, remember you gave yourself to me, and that means I can go as fast or as slow as I please..."

"Well, please just stop teasing and take me! I've already been sitting with this vibrator shoved up my ass for quite some time, so can we please speed this up!"

"Whatever my sweet little uke wants..." Ryuzaki said, putting Light's legs over his sholders, pulling the vibrator out, and replacing it with his cock. Light began to moan, wanting Ryuzaki to move, but Ryuzaki was waiting for Light to adjust to his size. Light grew impatient and began to ride Ryuzaki.

"Light I dont' want to hurt you so wait!"

"I'm ready for it Ryuzaki so just start moving, and don't start off slow because I'm not made of glass." Ryuzaki, sighed, but agreed to do as Light asked. He began to thrust hard and fast, making Light moan and scream. 'This is why I wanted to go slower...We should have used lube.' Ryuzaki thought as he felt Light tare a bit.

"Light I'm so close...Come with me."

"Take the cock ring off first!" Light shouted. L complied and when the ring was removed they both came screaming.

"RYUZAKI!"

"LIGHT!" Then everything was quiet, except for the hard panting. After a few minutes Light said,

"Happy birthday L..." before he drifted off to sleep. L just smiled before he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Matsuda had been hearing shouting all night and had finally had it.

"ALRIGHT WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING!" He shouted as he barged into the room. Then he saw L and Light, sleeping, naked, and Light chained to the bed.

"Uh...nevermind..." ' I need to learn not to randomly barge into places...it gets me in so much trouble...and almost everyone hates me already...' **(WE DON'T HATE YOU ALL THE TIME MATSU!) **

"Matsuda shut up and close the damn door..." L muttered sitting up and glaring daggers at Matsuda, who slammed the door and ran like the devil was out to get him.

* * *

**Done! And...about 10 minutes to go before today is over! I want to yet again thank my friends for this story idea, I don't know where I'd be without them. Anyways R&R!**


End file.
